David's Confession
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: David confesses a secret to Maddie.


After a wild morning of making love David left a sleeping, satiated Maddie asleep as he tiptoed down to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. When he came back to the bedroom 15 minutes later the bed was empty, but he could hear water running in the bathroom. The Blonde was up and hopefully ready for another round of wild sex. A sideways happy grin draped his handsome face. Today was Saturday so they had the entire weekend ahead of them. After, carefully placing the steaming cups of coffee on the nightstand David plopped onto the bed with his smile still in place. Who'd a thunk that he would ever be lying in Maddie Hayes bed in just his briefs? Just a few short weeks ago David had been sure that he had lost her to the spaceman. Memories of THAT night flashed through his mind. Bitch. Bastard. Slaps and then, finally, after years of dreaming of it, he had finally reached Nirvana with the one woman who could make him hard by just uttering his name. That night would be imprinted in his brain until he gasped his last breath. David had fantasied about being with Maddie more times than he could count but he had never imagined that ice cold, matter-of-fact Maddie Hayes could be so hot and wild in bed. The combination of shy maiden and steaming harlot had him hooked on her forever. Just the thought of how her blue eyes darkened in passion when she was aroused and how she screamed his name in the throes of orgasm made him rock hard. David had been with a lot of women, but no woman had turned him on and satisfied him so completely as did the complicated blonde he had fallen madly, deeply in love with.

His eyes strayed around the room taking in the beautiful furnishings and finally set on the side wall he had deemed "Maddie's Wall." Pictures from her modeling days decorated the wall in a collage of magazine covers and commercial shots from her modeling days. Every where he looked there was Maddie. Smiling for the camera. Maddie her hair wild in a string bikini on the beach. Maddie her blue eyes dancing as she looked over her shoulder at some anonymous camera man. She was still a stunning woman after all these years and David felt lucky that she had come into his life 3 years ago. He had felt her pull at the first moment he had seen her walking sassily into his office and that magnetic pull had only strengthened over the years until the blonde had become part of him. His reason for living. His reason for breathing. Never had a woman gotten so deep under his skin. Not Tess. Not Jillian. No one.

David's eyes fell on one particular picture that he was especially fond of. Memories had come racing through his mind. 3 years ago, wasn't the first time his eyes had fallen on Maddie Hayes. He had worshiped her from afar for a long time.

David had been maybe 11 or 12 when he first noticed Maddie Hayes. He had been sitting in the dentist office waiting to be seen and was nervous and scared. Richie had been with him, but his older brother was busy flirting with the young receptionist and gave little notice of his younger brother. Of course, his dad had been too busy with the fish business to accompany his youngest son to the dentist. No shocker there. David still remembered the blood in his mouth and how the pain from the broken tooth had brought tears to his eyes. But he had been brave and refused to give in to tears. Crying was for babies.

He looked over at Richie who had begrudgingly agreed to take him to get his tooth fixed. Richie was angry that he had to spend the afternoon at the dentist instead of hanging out with his pals. He had told David he was stupid for trying to do a pop-a-wheelie on his bike and crashing into the garage door. David had ignored him as he usually did when he started to taunt him. Richie glared at him, so David quickly turned away and pretended to be interested in a magazine. But soon the pretense gave way to awe. The most beautiful girl in the world stared back at him from the cover of the magazine. Her cornflower blue eyes and blonde hair mesmerized him. David felt as if her twinkling eyes were smiling only for him. Sneakily, David hid the magazine in his pants as the dentist called his name. He would study the photos later.

Later that night after dinner, David had sequestered himself in his bedroom and poured through the photos. The girl was 17 and her name was Maddie Hayes. David was hooked. He saved his pennies to buy every magazine with her photo on the cover. The ones in the swim suits was his favorite. He spent many hours jerking off to those photos. David had never divulged his fascination with Maddie Hayes to anyone – surely not Maddie. He wasn't sure why he had never mentioned it to her – maybe because he never thought that he would ever have her. David walked over to the wall to get a closer look. Most of the photos were still familiar to him. His dick grew as he recalled how Maddie had been his first real "come" over a girl.

Maddie walked out of the bathroom drying her hair on a fluffy towel. She was wearing her short, silky robe and was still horny even after a wild night of lovemaking. Who would have ever imagined that she would have fallen under the spell of her green-eyed partner with velvet hands, a talented tongue, and a huge dick. A blush ran over Maddie's cheeks and neck as her lovebox twitched with the thought of David's lovemaking. She couldn't get enough. At first, she was terrified over the wild emotions racing through her body. Never had a man made her feel so wild and uninhibited in bed. No man had ever made her come so hard and so long. She had thought multiple orgasms were a myth until she had been made love to by David Addison. That man was a sexual magician. Those feelings had frightened her but what really petrified her was the tender feelings and love that she felt for David. She didn't trust her heart with her love 'em and leave 'em partner. She didn't think that David was serious about her or their relationship and that was what made her nervous. In the beginning of their relationship she had done everything in her power to try and stop what was happening between them. But her pacts and "forget it every happened" were no defense against the lure of David Addison. Slowly, she came to believe that she wasn't just a fling to him. Just the way he made love to her made her feel cherished. And sometimes when she caught him looking at her, there was something in the depths of those green eyes that made her breath catch. Was it love she saw? Or was she just seeing what she wanted to see? She still wasn't certain, but her fear had left her and the idea of her and David together was no longer a long shot.

Maddie tossed the towel on the chair and crossed over to David leaning her head against his shoulder. "What you up to fella?"

David loved this new, loving Maddie. His heart soared when she looked up at him with a smile. During the first few weeks of their relationship, David had never been sure that there would be a future for them. Maddie had seemed adamant about stopping what was happening between them. Thankfully, over the past few weeks she had finally accepted him as her lover and David was over the moon with happiness. He bent down to cover her mouth with a deep kiss as he pulled her in front of him and against his body.

"Maddie honey you are so beautiful." He purred into her ears as he pushed his hardness against her silk covered ass.

Maddie moved her curvy butt over David's hardness and smiled when she heard him gasp with pleasure. She felt David's boner grow as he moved it against her slowly. Her lovebox quivered with excitement.

"God Maddie." David moaned as he slowly untied her robe, his mouth nuzzling her neck in that special hot spot he had discovered.

"I see you were studying my modeling photos." Maddie said with a grin. "Bet you wish I was still as young and beautiful." She was only partially teasing.

"Never." David whispered into her ear causing her breath to catch. "You are so much more beautiful and sexier now." His hands roamed slowly over her curves. "You're a hot sexy woman now. Not a girl." Without thinking David confessed his secret. "Although I did have a crush on you back in the day."

Maddie was stunned. "You never told me that."

David gave a short laugh. "I know. It was just a kid thing. I saw your photos in a magazine, and I was hooked." His fingers fluttered between her legs. Maddie widened her legs as she gasped in passion. His fingers were magic too. "So, tell me David. Was I your first love?" She asked him.

David peeled off her short robe. It puddled at their feet as his tongue traveled slowly over her neck. "Damn woman you know how many times I jerked off over your bikini pictures." Maddie tensed. "God honey how many times did I imagine you lying naked under me."

Maddie tried to pull away from David, but he was lost in his passion and memories and didn't realize it. David's hardness pulsed against Maddie's naked butt. She was not happy with the direction this conversation had taken. Maybe she had been right at the beginning and she was just another notch on David's crowded belt. "David." She warned but he didn't get the tone of her voice.

"You know how many times I dreamed of fucking you til you screamed my name." He snickered. "And when you walked into my office 3 years ago all those wet dreams came flooding back." He pulled her tighter against his body as he ran his hands all over her curves.

"David stop." She demanded. She was hurt and angry and wanted to get as far away from David as she could.

"Baby dreams do come true. Cause now I got you naked under me every night begging for it." David gave a short laugh, but his laugh stuck in his throat when he felt Maddie's elbow jab into his stomach.

Maddie tore loose from David's grasp and turned to look at him with blue eyes filled with anger and hurt. "I hate you David Addison!" She glared at him. "Get out of my house!" She ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. David heard the click of the lock as he stood staring after her. "What the fuck did I do?" David called after her. He was truly mystified.


End file.
